


cashmere

by inkin_brushes



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, D/s, Dirty Talk, Kitten Play (Lite), M/M, Mild Humiliation, Oversized Sweater, Size Difference, Size Kink, Snowballing (Lite), Top!Hakyeon, bottom!Taekwoon, but one of those butt plugs with the long floofy tails attached, no cat ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: "Should we turn the movie off early and play?" Hakyeon asked, teasing, tugging a little more on the collar and forcing Taekwoon to rise up slightly on his knees.





	cashmere

**Author's Note:**

> I know that you are all probably thinking, "Wait, where's Incarnadine?" and there is a reason I wrote this first, but I cannot talk about that reason here on the Ao3, which should tell you what the reason is well enough, but if you're still curious you can scroll through my [fanfic twitter](https://twitter.com/hongbinglebong) where I explain in more explicit detail.
> 
> This fic actually takes place in my modern bdsm verse, in which Hakyeon is a professional Dom at a club he owns and Taekwoon is his boyfriend/sub. None of that rly gets mentioned in this fic, since this is them just playing at their own apartment, but yanno. Backstory in case more of this ever gets written.
> 
> Also this fic has my secret kink, my Taekwoon-has-a-small-cock kink. So uh. Fair warning if that's a turn off I guess?

Hakyeon shifted on the couch, a little restless. The movie they'd rented was only halfway through, and it wasn't bad, but it wasn't living up to all the hype either. He kept having to stifle yawns.

At his feet, Taekwoon was sat leaning up against Hakyeon's legs, his own overlong legs curled up under him. He had moved very little during the duration of the movie thus far, and though his posture was lazy, relaxed, his head pillowed on Hakyeon's thigh, small tremors would run through him occasionally, and Hakyeon could see the sweat sheen on his temples, in the hair at his nape. The neck of his pink sweater was damp with it. 

Hakyeon had, perhaps, gotten him a bit too riled up, but that was part of the fun, part of the challenge. Taekwoon always enjoyed games.

He reached out and carded his hand through Taekwoon's thick hair, and Taekwoon pushed his head up against Hakyeon's hand, seeming to revel in the feeling. "Color, kitten?" he murmured, scratching lightly at Taekwoon's scalp.

Taekwoon inhaled, and it shivered through him. "Green," he whispered, voice feather-light.

Hakyeon let his hand drift down, fingertips ghosting over the edge of Taekwoon's collar, before he slipped one under the band. The little golden bell at the front of the collar jingled lightly when Hakyeon tugged, not hard, but just enough that Taekwoon was forced to come out of his slouch, spine straightening. His whole body jerked, and he made a little noise, inarticulate and almost feminine, as the movement shifted the plug inside him.

"Should we turn the movie off early and play?" Hakyeon asked, teasing, tugging a little more on the collar and forcing Taekwoon to rise up slightly on his knees. Taekwoon turned so he could look at him, and his cheeks were flushed prettily, hair sticking damply to his temples. He glared at Hakyeon, his cheeks turning even redder from embarrassment. Hakyeon let go of his collar in favor to pinching his ear lightly. "Answer me."

For a moment, Taekwoon's lips pressed together, as he withheld asking for what he wanted, because it embarrassed him, because he had so much pride. But then Hakyeon let his fingertip trace over the shell of his ear lightly, sweetly, and Taekwoon looked away, the blush spreading down his neck. "I would like that, master."

Hakyeon found himself smiling, and he turned the television off. Taekwoon was just so good. “Let’s play then,” he murmured, letting his touch ghost over Taekwoon’s jaw before he sat back against the couch cushions. Taekwoon leaned, following the touch as much as he could, and then he blinked, waiting for instruction. Hakyeon braced his socked foot on the edge of the coffee table and idly shoved it further away, so there was more floor space in front of him. “Kneel.”

Taekwoon readily obeyed, but Hakyeon noted how careful his movements were, how deliberate. Hakyeon let his legs fall open, and Taekwoon knelt between them, settling back so he was sort of sitting on his feet. It was a position that very purposefully did not put any pressure on the plug inside him. The fuzzy white tail of it lay curled on the ground, poking out from the bottom of Taekwoon’s overlong sweater. 

“You look best like this,” Hakyeon said idly. “Blushed all pink and on your knees.” Taekwoon’s hands were resting on his own thighs, and even swallowed in the sleeves of his sweater, Hakyeon could see them clench. Taekwoon’s gaze was sharp, and he could pretend not to like this all he wanted, Hakyeon knew better. “Show me.”

Taekwoon hesitated, his cheeks turning even pinker, the bridge of his nose. He turned his face down, the bell of his collar jingling gently, and mumbled, “Master.”

It was humiliating for him, Hakyeon knew. He hadn’t bothered undressing, had only taken off his shoes and tie, undone the first couple of buttons on his sharp white shirt. But that was part of the game. “I said, show me,” Hakyeon ordered. “It’ll be worse for you, if I have to ask again.”

Taekwoon whimpered, but he shook his sleeves down off his hands so he could grab the hem of his sweater. He lifted it up and up, exposing first his thighs, then his flushed cock, then the softness of his belly, stopping just above his peaked nipples. Then he trembled and waited, face turned down still.

“You’re so pretty,” Hakyeon whispered, and the reverence in his tone made Taekwoon shake harder. He took the hem of the sweater out of Taekwoon’s hands and held it up to his mouth instead. Taekwoon obediently bit down, clenching the material between his teeth so the sweater would remain hitched up, but his hands would be free. “Touch yourself, since you’re so eager.” 

Taekwoon’s gaze snapped up to meet his, eyes wide, and wasn’t that just the cutest picture, with the sweater still held in his mouth. He made a muffled noise of denial.

“You’re not eager?” Hakyeon asked, settling back once more. He pointedly dropped his gaze to Taekwoon’s hard cock, the head shiny with precome. He’d probably stayed hard since Hakyeon put the plug inside him, he was so flushed between the legs. Taekwoon shifted, like he wanted to close his legs but knew better. “You haven’t been sitting at my feet, panting, for the last hour, your little cock just begging for some attention?”

Taekwoon’s face dropped again and he shook his head, his collar jingling.

Hakyeon bent, reaching down quickly before Taekwoon could flinch away. He was gentle about it, but Taekwoon still jerked when Hakyeon grasped his cock, giving it a couple of strokes. “Ah,” Taekwoon gasped, the sweater falling out of his mouth as his cock positively dripped precome over Hakyeon’s knuckles. 

“So you’re not sensitive here at all?” Hakyeon asked, his face so close to Taekwoon’s his breath was making Taekwoon’s bangs flutter. He gave another stroke, twisting his wrist at the head, and Taekwoon made a high, desperate sort of noise. “Not close to coming like a whore all over my nice dress slacks?” he pressed.

“Master, please,” Taekwoon whimpered, his hands grabbing weakly at Hakyeon’s forearm. He couldn’t get a very good grip with his fingers mostly swallowed in his sleeves, but Hakyeon let him go anyway. Taekwoon settled back on his haunches, chest heaving. 

Hakyeon brought his hand, slicked with precome, up to Taekwoon’s face. “You’re a messy liar,” he said, and Taekwoon couldn’t make eye contact. “Clean it off.”

Funnily enough, Taekwoon didn’t hesitate with that order. He carefully grasped Hakyeon’s wrist, fingertips just visible, and licked at Hakyeon’s palm. His eyes fluttered closed, tongue dragging up Hakyeon’s middle finger. It was doing more for Hakyeon than he cared to admit, but he knew what it was like, to have Taekwoon paying such sweet attention to other places. Taekwoon panted damply as he worked, and once he was nearly done Hakyeon pressed his first two fingers against Taekwoon’s bottom lip, expectant. Taekwoon’s mouth dropped open, just enough for Hakyeon to press his fingers inside, and Taekwoon sucked at them lightly. 

Hakyeon used his other hand to grab one of Taekwoon’s wrists, moving to press Taekwoon’s hand against his own cock, hard through the slacks, so Taekwoon could feel it. Taekwoon made an inarticulate little noise around Hakyeon’s fingers, his hand on Hakyeon’s crotch pressing down lightly, exploring. Hakyeon let himself moan softly, canting into Taekwoon’s touch just for a moment before he pulled Taekwoon’s hand off him. “Not yet, you haven’t earned it,” he said, and Taekwoon gave a muffled whine. Hakyeon put some pressure on his tongue, a little too far back in his mouth to be comfortable. Taekwoon didn’t gag, but one of his eyes squeezed shut, dampness in the corner. “I just want you to know what’s coming, if you’re good.” He slipped his fingers out of Taekwoon’s mouth, leaving Taekwoon’s lips slick. “Are you ready to be good?”

There was a glint in Taekwoon’s eyes, the slightest curve to his mouth. “Maybe,” he said, his voice soft and just the tiniest bit hoarse. 

“I’ll put the movie back on, don’t test me, I can take care of myself without you,” Hakyeon said, and for emphasis he slid his spit-slicked hand under the waistband of his slacks. The ghost of a smirk fell off Taekwoon’s face then, and Hakyeon felt it take up residence on his own. He grasped himself, simply swiping his thumb a little under the head. It was just so Taekwoon would be able to see the hint of movement through the slacks. Taekwoon visibly swallowed, his eyes fixated. 

“I want— I want—” Taekwoon whispered, getting brazen and pawing at Hakyeon’s waistband, and that wouldn’t do. 

Hakyeon quickly nudged his socked foot between Taekwoon’s spread knees, using his toes to prod at the plug inside him, press it into Taekwoon further. Taekwoon gave a startled squeak that was halfway a yelp, and his legs snapped shut, closing around Hakyeon’s ankle. “I didn’t ask what you wanted,” Hakyeon said simply. He tapped his foot, pressing rhythmically against the plug, and Taekwoon’s eyes went glazed, body convulsing every time Hakyeon put pressure on the plug. “And I didn’t give you permission to touch me.”

As if just to be contrary, Taekwoon fell forward, clutching at Hakyeon’s leg and hiding his face against the side of Hakyeon’s thigh. This angle lifted him up enough that Hakyeon’s tapping foot was no longer able to torment him. 

Hakyeon gave a small puff of laughter, pinching at Taekwoon’s pinked ear. “Baby,” he said, more of an accusation than an endearment. He slid his foot further, so his shin was pressing against Taekwoon’s cock. Taekwoon shivered, and Hakyeon didn’t miss the way his hips canted down into the pressure, the slight way he rocked down. “You going to rut against me and come, kitten? You’re shameless.” Hakyeon pulled his leg away, curling it towards his own body so he could press his foot to Taekwoon’s shoulder and shove. Taekwoon fell backwards, catching himself before he could sprawl fully on the floor. “A spoiled brat.”

If the tail was real, it would be swishing right now, judging by the glare Taekwoon sent up at him. As it was, it simply lay curled limply on the carpet. “Hakyeon,” he said, scowling. 

The effect of the glare was moderately ruined by the bell jingling at his neck and the hard on he was sporting. But the insolence was impossible to ignore. “You really _are_ a brat,” Hakyeon said, lounging back against the cushions. He stared Taekwoon down, not looking away as he popped open the button on his slacks. 

Taekwoon’s frown wavered, and he straightened so he was back up on his knees again, fingertips braced on the floor in front of him. It was obvious he did not care at all about Hakyeon’s gentle retributions, since he was getting what he wanted. 

“Such a brat,” Hakyeon muttered, this time mostly just to himself as he undid his zipper. If Taekwoon was a brat, it was his own fault for being so indulgent. “Is this what you want?” Hakyeon asked, pulling his cock free of his slacks. Taekwoon whined, his pupils blown wide, leaning forward more heavily on his hands. Hakyeon gave himself a long stroke, just to watch Taekwoon’s mouth fall open a little. “Want to put your mouth on me like the little cockslut you are? Want me to gag you on it?” As he spoke, Taekwoon’s breathing sped up, and Hakyeon watched as one of his hands lifted off the ground to reach between his own legs. “I didn’t say you could touch yourself, that ship sailed.” 

Taekwoon’s hand immediately dropped back to the floor, but he huffed. “Please,” he whispered, squirming where he knelt as if he couldn’t help it. His gaze was focused on where Hakyeon was stroking himself idly. “Let me—”

“No,” Hakyeon said, and Taekwoon made the most gratifying frustrated little growl, his hands clenching against the carpet. “I’m doing fine on my own just looking at you all riled up, your mouth all damp, and your tiny pink cock trying so hard.” He smiled at Taekwoon’s affected wounded expression. “It’s cute, you’re cute. I like how easy you fit in my hand.” His voice lowered. “I like that I can take all of you in my mouth, that I never have to fight not to gag.” He stopped talking to moan softly, biting his bottom lip. His own cock was shining at the tip now, precome teased out. 

“Master,” Taekwoon breathed, shaking with the effort of keeping still. He was damn near dripping precome, making a mess of himself, his inner thighs. “Master, I’m going to die.”

Hakyeon’s hand stuttered to a stop, and he burst out into startled laughter. Taekwoon seemed disgruntled by that reaction, his fading blush flaring back to vibrant life. “That would definitely be a shame,” Hakyeon said, still chuckling. “Come here then, brat.” 

Taekwoon shot forward on his hands and knees, his hands scrabbling at Hakyeon’s thighs when he reached the couch. Hakyeon barely had time to take a breath before Taekwoon had his mouth on him, sucking at the head, his tongue laving at the slit. He moaned thickly around Hakyeon’s cock, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Oh, kitten,” Hakyeon murmured, carding a hand into Taekwoon’s coarse hair. 

Taekwoon simply moaned again, pressing his face further down. Hakyeon’s cock wasn’t as easy to handle as Taekwoon’s, and he hit the back of Taekwoon’s throat before Taekwoon’s lips were near the base. He sucked sloppily around what length he could take, his enthusiasm endearing. 

“Breathe,” Hakyeon whispered, the only warning he gave before he closed his fist in Taekwoon’s hair and forced him down. Taekwoon’s hands scrambled for purchase on the sofa cushions, and he choked, gagging hard as Hakyeon forced his cock down his throat, but he didn’t fight it at all, let Hakyeon press him down, hold him there. Hakyeon found his own lashes fluttering, pleasure striking through him as Taekwoon gagged around him again. Taekwoon clutched desperately at Hakyeon’s thigh, gagging for a third time, and Hakyeon roughly yanked him back up. Taekwoon heaved a breath in as soon as Hakyeon’s cock slipped free, gasping, saliva and precome dripping from his bottom lip, a string of it connecting to the tip of Hakyeon’s cock. “Color?” Hakyeon asked sharply. 

“Green,” Taekwoon gasped, voice broken. Tears stuck his lashes together.

Hakyeon thought that was the case, but it didn’t hurt to check. He nodded and let go, leaving Taekwoon’s hair sticking up in places. Taekwoon’s head drooped a little without Hakyeon holding it up, and he panted thickly. “Do it yourself then, choke yourself on my cock,” Hakyeon ordered. “No hands.” 

Taekwoon whined, not really in complaint, just in— that way Taekwoon did. He was a bit slower moving this time, but he lowered his mouth down Hakyeon’s length, and when Hakyeon hit the back of his throat, Taekwoon pushed himself past it. He gagged, and kept going, until his nose was pressed against Hakyeon’s belly. Hakyeon gave a little thrust up, just to feel Taekwoon gag harder. Hakyeon expected him to lift off after that but Taekwoon stayed, even with his fingers twisted into the couch cushions, eyes screwed shut, so Hakyeon did it again, again, fucking Taekwoon’s throat as Taekwoon choked around him. The tears gathering in Taekwoon eyes began to seep out, dampen his cheeks. Finally after one particularly sharp thrust upwards Taekwoon ripped himself back, coughing hard, his chin slick with his own spit, the rest of his face wet with tears and sweat. 

“Can’t take it, kitten?” Hakyeon cooed, cupping Taekwoon’s jaw, running his thumb along Taekwoon’s swollen bottom lip.

Taekwoon shook his head a little. “I’m going to come if I don’t stop,” he mumbled. 

Hakyeon _tsk_ ed to hide how much that thought turned him on. “Stop clenching on the plug, it’s cheating,” he said, and Taekwoon grumbled. It was time to nullify that particular element if Taekwoon was going to use it to end their fun early. “Stand up.” 

Taekwoon did so, though he wasn’t graceful about it, was too wobbly and shaky. The hem of the sweater settled back down around his thighs, hiding his shame, and he began wiping the wetness off his face using his overlong sleeves. He really did look like a cat when he did that. 

Hakyeon made a swirling motion with his finger. “Turn around.”

Taekwoon’s mouth pressed into a flat line but he listened to this order too, turning smartly on his heel. Right now, this view wasn’t much more than cute. The tail dangled out from the bottom of the sweater, fluffy and white, swaying residually with Taekwoon’s movement. Silently, but with a sort of pointed dignity, Taekwoon resumed cleaning his face off, like he wasn’t bothered by whatever Hakyeon was getting up to back yonder. 

Hakyeon yanked the hem of the sweater up, bunching it to just above the swell of Taekwoon’s ass. “Coming just from this little thing, and your mouth on my cock,” Hakyeon said, teasing, and he gave the tail a light tug. Taekwoon’s ears were bright red. “Hold the sweater up, I need both of my hands.”

Taekwoon gave a restrained sigh but he obeyed, gathering all the excess fabric up around his belly. Hakyeon pressed a thumb to Taekwoon’s asscheek, opening Taekwoon up a little and baring the glinting gold base of the plug, which he gripped with his other hand. There was still slickness left here, and Hakyeon took a leisurely few moments to pull the plug out a little, then press it back in, fucking Taekoon with it in small motions. Taekwoon didn’t make a sound, didn’t move, but every part of him was strained, his breathing loud in the air.

Finally, Hakyeon removed the plug fully, tossing it and its attached floof off to the side. Then he touched Taekwoon’s hole with his fingertips, pressing just enough to tease. It would be easy to slip his fingers inside, but he didn’t want to give Taekwoon anything more before he gave him his cock. He wanted the size difference to burn. “How do I want you,” he murmured, affecting a musing tone, and Taekwoon shivered. “Lay down, on your back.” Taekwoon moved to climb onto the couch, and Hakyeon added, “No— on the floor. Brats don’t get to lay on the sofa. They get fucked into the carpet.”

Taekwoon blinked at him for a moment, half bent over the couch, and then he— well, he didn’t lay on the floor so much as he flopped. His brow furrowed, lips pouty, as he fell limp on the carpet. Around his belly, his sweater was still residually bunched, and his little cock was still doing its very best indeed. 

Hakyeon stood, taking a second to stretch up towards the ceiling before surveying the buffet of bad attitude sprawled before him. He used his foot to nudge Taekwoon’s legs apart. It was a nice view. “Pull the sweater up a bit,” Hakyeon said, “I like to see more of you.”

It took some wriggling, but Taekwoon got his sweater up further, showing off his chest in addition to everything else, and Hakyeon’s eyes roved over the gentle indents of his ribcage, the concave softness of his stomach, and those thighs—

“If you want to see more, you should just order me to take it off,” Taekwoon said, sullen, wiggling in discomfort on the very hard floor, apparently. 

Hakyeon carefully knelt between Taekwoon’s spread legs, movements deliberately slow. Like earlier, he grabbed the hem of Taekwoon’s sweater, but this time he actively shoved the fabric into Taekwoon’s mouth, stuffing it full. It was an effective enough gag. “Keep sassing me and I’m going to break out the clothes pins,” he said huskily, and Taekwoon’s eyes glinted, his chest hitching. “Oh, would you like that? Of course you would.” Hakyeon placed his hands on Taekwoon’s hips, bracketing his cock, and then slid them up, along his tender sides, until his fingertips were brushing against his peaked nipples. “Here and here. Until they’re so sore wearing even your softest pajamas will hurt, until you cry.” He pinched for emphasis, hard, mean, as mean as he ever got, and Taekwoon‘s eyes squeezed shut, his body squirming. His nipples were prettily reddened when Hakyeon let go, and Taekwoon’s eyes had renewed tears when he blinked them open. “But I think, for now, I’m just going to ride you hard.”

Taekwoon’s little cock twitched, and Hakyeon smirked as he leaned over to root around the couch cushions for the lube. It was nicer than Taekwoon deserved, maybe, but Hakyeon didn’t like being cruel. Not to his own. So he spread some lube on his fingers and then stroked his cock a few times, slicking himself up. The urge to then press those fingers inside Taekwoon bubbled up again, but he pushed it back down. He’d prepped Taekwoon before putting the plug into him. Prepped him enough, anyway. 

Hakyeon settled between Taekwoon’s spread legs, enjoying the loose sprawl of them around his hips, the pretty sight Taekwoon made spread out and open on the floor beneath him. Taekwoon’s teeth were still digging into the knit of his sweater, his eyes bright. His hands were lost in his sleeves, laid lightly on his chest, covering himself a little. Hakyeon didn’t bother telling him to move them— Taekwoon would be writhing momentarily. 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Hakyeon whispered, then he grabbed Taekwoon’s hip hard, hard enough to bruise that pretty pale skin, then he fucked into Taekwoon with one quick snap forward of his hips.

Taekwoon cried out, head tossing back, the sweater dropping from his mouth, given up very quickly. “Ah ah ah,” Taekwoon gasped while Hakyeon finished bottoming out, his hips pressing flush against the give of Taekwoon’s ass. Hakyeon brought his other hand to bracket the first, holding on to the bony jut of Taekwoon’s hips, holding him still. He didn’t give Taekwoon a chance to adjust, making good on his threat; he pulled back immediately and then thrust right back in, keeping Taekwoon in place to take it. 

“Please, oh—” Taekwoon whimpered, and Hakyeon responded simply by snapping his hips forward, driving Taekwoon up the carpet several inches. Taekwoon nearly screamed, his upper body twisting as much as Hakyeon’s hold on his hips would allow. Then Taekwoon brought his hands up to his face and stuffed the overabundance of sleeves into his own mouth, biting down, to muffle the subsequent cries as Hakyeon began fucking into him with smaller, faster thrusts. Even around the fabric, the noises coming from Taekwoon were obvious pleas. 

“You’re not allowed to come yet, my pretty little fucktoy,” Hakyeon said, feeling himself getting breathless. “If you’re lucky I’ll let you after I’ve used you for what you’re good for.” Taekwoon moaned thickly around his self-made gag, those long legs of his tightening around Hakyeon’s middle. Precome smeared on Taekwoon’s lower belly, and there was already such a mess where they were joined, the sounds of Hakyeon moving inside Taekwoon obscene. Obscene and unmistakable. “Muffle yourself all you want, our poor neighbors can probably hear you anyway. Do you think they know, Taekwoon? They know you’re getting fucked obviously, but do you think they know how well you take it, how much you enjoy being used, how you fucking drip for me at the thought of it—”

Taekwoon was shaking his head, his eyes squeezing shut, and it did nothing to stop his blush. He hid his face in his hands, his sleeves, and Hakyeon wasn’t going to allow that. He leaned down, grasping Taekwoon’s slim wrists and pinning them down on either side of his head. He stayed like that, and it wasn’t the best angle, his thrusts turned a bit short, but it was worth it for how Taekwoon could do nothing but lay prone, staring up into Hakyeon’s eyes in shock. 

“Does the idea of me not letting you come get you off?” Hakyeon asked, relentless, and Taekwoon gasped, struggling, but with Hakyeon putting his weight behind his hold, Taekwoon couldn’t get his hands free. The bell of his collar jingled, and Hakyeon laughed. The mortification had Taekwoon turning crimson. “The thought that I’m going to come inside you and leave you full of it, that you’re going to have slick and my come dripping down your legs when you get up and your tiny cock will still be hard and untouched—”

“ _Hakyeon_ ,” Taekwoon cried, and he got so squirmy that for a moment it was impossible for Hakyeon to hold him still, Taekwoon desperately angling his hips down to meet Hakyeon’s. 

Hakyeon nuzzled against Taekwoon’s ear. “If you come you’re going to be in so much trouble,” he hissed, and Taekwoon sobbed. He turned his face, his mouth seeking out Hakyeon’s, and swiped his tongue over Hakyeon’s slightly parted lips. It got to Hakyeon more than it should have, and he released Taekwoon’s wrists in favor of tangling his hands in Taekwoon’s hair, and kissed him, swallowing down Taekwoon’s pretty little noises. “Kitten,” Hakyeon whispered, and Taekwoon clutched at him, his fingertips catching on the fabric of Hakyeon’s shirt, legs locked around Hakyeon’s waist. “Kitten, my Taekwoon—”

“Master,” Taekwoon breathed against his mouth, a delicate little sound, and Hakyeon’s orgasm rocked through him at the word. He rode it out, using Taekwoon’s lovely body as he said he would, and between them the mess grew stickier. Taekwoon held him through it, clenching sweetly. He did not wriggle, did not chase his own release, simply let Hakyeon find his pleasure. 

Afterwards, Hakyeon was left trembling with aftershocks, his hair sticking to his temples with sweat. He let himself go a bit more lax, pressing down on Taekwoon’s body, his forehead dropping to rest on Taekwoon’s shoulder. He fought to catch his breath, enjoying the feeling of being inside Taekwoon while his cock began to grow soft. 

Taekwoon was shaking under him, and not from aftershocks. Hakyeon tipped his face up, mouthing at the underside of Taekwoon’s jaw, tasting the sweat there, and Taekwoon made a tiny restrained noise. He canted his hips down against Hakyeon’s but really got nothing for his efforts; Hakyeon was too soft now. 

“Oh, kitten,” Hakyeon crooned, lifting himself up on an elbow so he could peer down at Taekwoon’s flushed, damp face. There were tears glittering in Taekwoon’s eyes, making him all the prettier. “My poor little kitten, do you want to come?” Wordlessly, Taekwoon nodded, blinking, and tears seeped out of the corners of his eyes. Hakyeon lifted a hand to carefully swipe at them, and Taekwoon sniffled cutely. “Don’t worry,” Hakyeon murmured, kissing the corner of Taekwoon’s eyelid, his lashes ticklish against Hakyeon’s lips, “I’ll take care of you.” 

Slowly, Hakyeon moved, ducking down to kiss at Taekwoon’s sternum, his chest heaving with his panting breaths. He kept going, mouthing down Taekwoon’s body, and as he did, his cock slipped out of him, and even though it was surely not doing anything for him anymore, Taekwoon still whimpered at its loss. “You’re so good,” Hakyeon said, kissing at Taekwoon’s soft stomach. “So sweet.”

Taekwoon whimpered again, his breathing sounding damp. He got like this most times, near the end of their sessions, teary and nonverbal. Vulnerable. Soft. Hakyeon dropped a kiss on the bony jut of his hip bone. He’d make this good for Taekwoon.

They had toys, but they were in the bedroom, and Hakyeon didn’t want to leave Taekwoon’s side to go get any. So instead he swiped his hand over the mess on Taekwoon’s inner thighs and then pressed three fingers inside him. It was cute, the garbled, desperate noise Taekwoon made, tears sticking his lashes together. “Taekwoon,” Hakyeon murmured, leaning down, his motions deliberate and predatory. He paused, making Taekwoon meet his eyes, before he took Taekwoon’s cock into his mouth, one smooth motion, no need to draw it out any longer. Taekwoon was too far gone for it.

His cock, despite Hakyeon’s teasing, was a mouthful, and it gently brushed the back of Hakyeon’s throat. But that was all, and it wasn’t enough to make Hakyeon gag. Hakyeon truly didn’t mind though. It meant he didn’t have to let up, could suck at and swirl his tongue around the length relentlessly. It was a gift, but it was also cruel, and Taekwoon sobbed for it, voice cracking and wet, as Hakyeon used his mouth and fingers to bring him undone. This was always Hakyeon’s favorite part, Taekwoon going completely to pieces, crying in that sweet high voice of his, but with pleasure. Taekwoon’s skin was so warm here, against Hakyeon’s tongue, his fingertips, and Hakyeon enjoyed the taste of him. He allowed Taekwoon to squirm, to press those sweater paws weakly against the back of his head, to cant his hips upwards toward the sweet heat of Hakyeon’s mouth, then down onto the stretch of his fingers. It was a messy rhythm, desperate, Taekwoon’s thighs tightening against Hakyeon’s ears. 

Hakyeon pulled off just a little when Taekwoon orgasmed with a little cry, so that Taekwoon spilled into his mouth, rather than down his throat. He sucked at Taekwoon through the pulses, trying to be gentle, but Taekwoon still gasped, “Please,” pushing softly at Hakyeon’s head. 

He almost didn’t want to, but Hakyeon lifted away from Taekwoon, letting his fingers slip out of Taekwoon’s body. He could feel wetness at the corners of his mouth, but he did not lick it away. And he did not swallow. He crawled up along the length of Taekwoon’s body, touching the fingertips of his cleaner hand to Taekwoon’s chin, but he didn’t need to. Taekwoon was already leaning up, lips parting, and Hakyeon let Taekwoon’s own come drip into his mouth, slid his tongue past Taekwoon’s teeth so Taekwoon could lick it clean. Taekwoon swallowed the mess without having to be told. Only after he’d done so did Hakyeon pull away. 

“Was I good?” Taekwoon rasped, his cheeks still residually pink. 

Hakyeon slid an arm under Taekwoon’s back, rolling them over onto their sides so they could both catch their breath, facing one another. “You were perfect,” Hakyeon said, and he meant it. Taekwoon smiled, brighter than the sun. “You always are.” 

Taekwoon looked away, pleased with himself, and Hakyeon kissed his forehead. “Love you,” Taekwoon whispered. 

Hakyeon gently touched the bell on Taekwoon’s collar, slipping a finger under the band, against Taekwoon’s pulse. “I love you too, kitten.”


End file.
